El Hombre Perfecto Para Mi
by Clown1986
Summary: Una carta llena de sentimientos, la última jugada, sólo el tiempo dira


**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

**El fic es sin fines de lucro.**

**Ahora, a leer! =)**

**El Hombre Perfecto Para Mí**

Ranma ½ (Universo Alterno)

Querido Ranma:

Hace más de un año y medio que nos conocemos, si no fuera por ti, claro está, doy gracias a Dios que te otorgo el don de la curiosidad. Muchas cosas han pasado, buenas y malas, pero todo nos ah enseñado a madurar, a ver la vida desde un punto de vista diferente, a crecer juntos y saber que cuando uno está mal, estará el otro para levantarlo. Aún lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, una mañana fría de Abril, aquel día significo mucho para mí, porque no solo conocí a alguien que jamás olvidare, sino que además me presentaron al hombre perfecto para mí.

Los detalles no son claros en mi memoria, solo sé que prendí el computador, me conecte a facebook y vi una invitación, ¿Quién era?, no tenía idea, pero lo acepte igual, a los minutos mi hermana me mandó un mensaje donde me decía que un compañero de ella me agrego y que lo aceptara, le informe que ya lo había hecho y marque mi destino para siempre.

Al comienzo fueron encuentros esporádicos, un hola, como estas, que haces, luego de un tiempo, un día sábado si mal no recuerdo, se me ocurrió agregarte a Messenger, por esas casualidades de la vida, estabas conectado y aceptaste mi invitación, fue así como todo comenzó. Al principio no sabía que decir, pero gracias a ti la conversación se dio fácil, me contaste muchas cosas sobre tu vida, también lo hice yo, hablamos de nuestros gustos, que queríamos para el futuro, que sucesos, relevantes o no, nos habían hecho ser así, aunque te tenias que levantar temprano al otro día, el gusto por la conversación fue más y hasta las cuatro de la mañana nos quedamos.

Así fue por un tiempo, hasta que se te ocurrió la genial idea de juntarnos, conocernos en persona, a esas alturas aún no tenía claro que sentía por ti, me llamaste la atención desde el primer momento, no solo por tu apariencia física, sino que también por tu carácter, tu forma de ser, pero eso no quitaba la impresión que tenía de ti, un chico que sabía que por su físico podía conseguir a la chica que quisiera, uno que venía de un mundo muy diferente al mío y para rematarla, uno que nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo, a pesar de lo bien que nos pudiésemos llevar, una cosas era a través del computador y otra frente a frente.

La fecha y la hora estaban marcadas, ¿Qué te diría? Frente a una pantalla me podía expresar de lo más bien, pero en persona era otra cosa, que diablos soy tímida, había escuchado hablar de ti por mi hermana, y ya tenía más o menos una idea de cómo eras, por algo hablábamos todos los días. Recuerdo que esa noche no pude dormir, al otro día me levante para ir a clases, sabía que después de ellas te vería, me cambie mil veces de ropa, tenía que dejar una buena impresión.

Esas fueron las clases más largas de toda mi vida, los nervios me comían y para que te digo la ansiedad. Por fin había llegado la hora de vernos, llegue puntual, no paso ni un minuto y llegaste tú, te acercaste, me besaste la mejilla al saludarme y yo atine a decir un "hola" bien silencioso, me preguntaste a donde quería ir, te dije que no sabía, al final decidimos irnos a tomar una cerveza. A medida que pasaba la hora, entre vaso y vaso, la conversación fluyo de lo más bien, si no me equivoco, teníamos clases después, no fuimos.

Cuando llego la hora de la despedida quedamos en hablar en la noche. Así fueron pasando los días, una visita entre clases, chatear en las tardes, llamadas por teléfono, hasta que llego el día del cumpleaños de mi hermana, quedamos en que me irías a buscar después de clases para conversar. A esas alturas ya tenía más que claro lo que sentía, me gustabas demasiado, el estar a tu lado era lo único que me importaba, no sabía dónde tenía la cabeza, pensaba todo el día en ti.

Cuando llegamos al parque, estaba nerviosa, la noche anterior me dejaste ver más o menos lo que me ibas a decir, fue lindo, aún siento mariposas en el estómago al recordarlo, me dijiste que te gustaba, también estabas nervioso y el que yo no te diera una respuesta concreta te ponía aún más. Cuando terminamos de hablar y me fuiste a dejar, supe que no había dejado muy en claro mis sentimientos, pero como siempre te me adelantaste y antes tomar el metro me besaste en los labios, te correspondí, debo reconocer que ha sido el mejor beso de mi vida, estaba lleno de tantos sentimientos, quedamos en hablar más tarde.

Así comenzó todo, una linda historia de amor, el cuento de hadas perfecto, con príncipe azul incluido, con el tiempo llegaron los sueños y metas en común, posibles nombres en el caso de, los te amo más sinceros, la entrega en cuerpo y alma, llena de altos y bajos, ambos cometimos muchos errores, nuestras distintas personalidades nos pasaron la cuenta en algunas veces, pero supimos salir adelante, mientras estuviésemos juntos el resto ya no importaba.

Pero como todo cuento tiene un final, el nuestro llego, sé que intentamos retrasarlo lo más posible. Ahora que no estas a mi lado me doy cuenta de todo, pude haber puesto más de mí, tú también y espero que lo sepas. Sólo sé que te amo más que a mi vida, mi existencia no tiene sentido si tú no estás a mi lado, alguien tiene que dar el primer paso y estoy segura de que esto no será en vano.

Te estoy entregando mi corazón en bandeja, la respuesta, sea afirmativa o negativa, espero que sea sincera, sin lastima ni orgullo. Te echo de menos ¿Sabes?, ¿Te acordarás de mí?, por mi parte no hago otra cosa que pensar en ti, eres mi primer pensamiento al levantarme y el último antes de dormir. Los días ya no son lo mismo sin ti, los sueños quedaron en eso y las ganas de salir adelante se esfumaron. Mi deseo de una familia feliz, con dos hijos, una niña y un niño, los cuales ya tienen nombre y esa pequeña casa, no importaba el lugar mientras estuviéramos juntos, se fue tal como llego.

Espero que te encuentres bien al momento de recibir esta carta, te deseo lo mejor sea cual sea la respuesta, sólo espero que me mandes una en cualquiera de los dos casos. Besitos =)

Te amare por siempre.

Akane Tendo.

**FIN… ?**

_Bueno chicas, después de mucho tiempo sin aparecer por aquí les dejo este pequeño oneshot, perdón por el tiempo sin aparecer, durante diciembre estuve trabajando y no tenía tiempo para nada, y ahora que por fin estoy de vacaciones, no tengo inspiración._

_Les quiero agradecer a todas aquellas que me han enviado reviews en mis otras historias, Tu amor ya tiene próximo capítulo, así que si dios quiere lo subiré mañana._

_Les cuento un poco por qué la trama de este oneshot, lo comencé a escribir en Junio del año pasado, lo encontré hoy y decidí ponerle un final. Quizás a muchas de ustedes no les agrade en que termino, pero en estos momentos no me da para finales felices u.u Digamos que es una especie de autobiografía... Espero entiendan, quien sabe, puede que cambie el final si Dios quiere. Muchas gracias a cada una de ustedes. Besitos!_

_Hasta la próxima_

_Clown1986_

_P.d.: No sé si vayas a ver el fic, junto con el correo, podríamos decir que me jugué mi última carta. Besos. Te amo… (K)(L)!_


End file.
